Wake me up
by felixfelicis-poppy
Summary: Robin feels so alone. The one boy she trusts has started acting weirdly, and someone she really doesn't want to see has turned up out of the blue. What will she do?


I looked around the room in muted disgust. The curtains were drawn, however the first hint of sun was streaming in through the gaps. On the floor there was about 20 discarded and empty bottles of firewhiskey, butterbeer, and (in my case) muggle vodka. The beds were all unmade and somebody had evidently thought it would be funny to rip up someone's potions textbook. The room was also all decorated in hideous canary yellow.

Last time i shag a hufflepuff.

I looked down beside me and grimaced. The blonde haired boy whose name was something like Craig or Collin was snoring loudly, spread out on the bed leisurely, his arms wrapped tightly around my stomach as if i was some sort of teddy bear. He was crushing my lungs so that it was somewhat hard to breath. Pig.

He wasn't ugly as such. In fact, i knew a lot of girls who would have killed to be in my place right now. I, however, would rather be anywhere but. With a sigh, and with some effort, i manoeuvred myself out of his grip without waking him. As i stood up all the blood rushed to my head and i staggered backwards.

Was i still drunk? What time was it anyway?

"Timeius Revelio" I muttered, and groaned when a shiny green 4:48 appeared in mid-air, before vanishing just as quickly as it had appeared. I had been sleeping for 1 hour, and as i had stopped drinking at 3, it would be probable that yes, i was still very drunk.

My eyes squinted as i peered around the floor. I knew my clothes were in here somewhere, scattered about in the heat of the moment. However, my head was pounding and my legs ached like hell. And all i really wanted to do was get _out_ of there, so i just picked up some clothes at random and threw them on.

As i was leaving the room i had a quick glance in the mirror that hung beside the door. I was wearing what i assumed was some boys massive yellow quidditch shirt that came halfway down my thighs, then knickers, socks and little else, but at this point i was too tired and my mind was too foggy to care.

I stumbled my way down to the Hufflepuff common room, my eyelids drooping.

"Robin?" Someone called, and I blearily opened my eyes, and then groaned.

James Potter was lounging on the couch, grinning cheekily up at me with his arm draped over some sleeping blonde girl.

"James" I nodded my head in acknowledgment, continuing on my way out.

As I shuffled my way towards the common room door, James took in my appearance and sniggered.

"No prizes for guessing what you've been up to then." He remarked, looking me up and down with a smirk.

"I could say the same for you." I raised my eyebrows at the still snoozing blonde, who was snuggled into his chest, her lipstick smeared around her mouth.

"Touché" James grudgingly replied with a nod.

I groaned half heartily as the pounding in my head increased its tempo. I fumbled for the door handle.

"You're leaving? Wait up a sec then, I'll walk you back." James called, and attempted to untangle his limbs from the mystery blonde.

"Nah, you can stay with sleeping beauty, I'll make it back myself." I turned for the door and exited, and i was about 3 corridors away when i heard the thumping of approaching footsteps echoing along the halls.

I spun around to see James slowing down beside me, his arm clutching his side, panting for breath. Evidently he had just ran to catch up with me.

"You know, for a supposedly unbeatable chaser who plays on the Gryffindor team, you're not very fit." I mumbled, my eyes half open.

"Still ...fit enough ...to beat you're house team... 3 times in a row." He said in between gasps of air.

Once he had apparently caught his breath, i tiredly dragged my way down the corridor, and he fell into step with me as we descended to the Slytherin common room, our footsteps echoing along the halls.

"So, who was your catch of the night?" James asked after a few moments silence, his breathing back to normal. He gave me a wicked grin, flashing his dazzling white teeth at me. They were giving me a headache.

"What are you suggesting James?" I asked as innocently as i could whilst in a shirt and knickers, and he guffawed at me, looking me up and down.

"Ok, so you never got with some boy tonight? It just so _happens _that you were drunk off your tits earlier, and then i saw you disappear into the boys dormitories with a very horny and very male looking guy? And then when you stayed in there for two hours, i suppose you were just having a heated game of gobstones? Oh, and then your clothes burned off and he had to give you his shirt, obviously." He smirked, and gestured down at my Hufflepuff attire.

"I..._yes._" I agreed untruthfully, sticking my chin up in the air with what i hoped looked like dignity.

James raised his eyebrows, shaking with laughter. I hated it when he outwitted me.

"Oh, so who was this blonde you were with? Because the last time i saw her your _girlfriend _was very much a brunette and also in Rome for the week, isn't that convenient?" I fired back.

I was pleased to see that that wiped the smirk off the sarcastic git's face, and he began looking guilty.

"You won't tell her though, yeah? You _know _things have been weird with Sarah recently, and she's in Rome, and..."He seemed to be searching for more excuses. "The blonde was just there, and interested, i mean, what boy could say no?" He asked with mock sorry puppy dog face, the one every girl practically orgasmed over. Not me, though.

"But how could _anyone _ever cheat?" I asked, painting a look of pure innocence on my face "_Especially _on _Sarah. _She is such a trusting, loyal and loving girlfriend to you, and of course, her and me are the best of friends. I suppose i might _have _to tell her that her boyfriends a sneaking cheat, she would do the same for me."

But i was laughing, and so was he, because we both knew i would never tell her, not in a million years. It was common knowledge that i didn't care if the boys i slept with were in a relationship or not (the reason a lot of girls hated me, actually), so technically i was a sneaking cheat as well. Everyone knew that me and Sarah _detested _each other. Apparently she just didn't feel right about _her_ dearest, beloved Jamesy spending alone time with who she called the "Slytherin Slut". I felt the same about her. She was an icky Ravenclaw swot with the personality of a flobberworm and i personally felt James deserved better than that. However, though i hated Sarah, i would never ever do that to James. He may be a manwhore, a sarcastic git and generally a pain in the arse, but he was also my best friend. Heck, he was my only _real _friend, and i would never do anything to hurt him. Ever.

Eventually we came to halt outside the Slytherin common room and he set me down on the cold floor (after i had nearly fell asleep walking, he had half carried /half dragged me to the Slytherin common room)

We said our polite farewells.

"Seeya, slut." He called over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Watch you don't slip and fall and accidently cheat on your girlfriend again on your way back" I called over my shoulder at him as i entered the common room.

When i was inside, i half ran to the girls dormitory, then with a grateful sigh i crawled weakly into bed, not bothering to change my clothes, and was asleep in an instant.


End file.
